Karla Falcón
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |ocupacion = Actriz de Doblaje Directora de Doblaje |familiares = Carmen Donna-Dío (abuela) Olga Donna-Dío (madre) Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (esposo) |ingreso_doblaje = 1986 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA }} Princess_Bubblegum_(1).png|La Dulce Princesa en Hora de aventura, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. 4044363_640px.jpg|Buena Niña en Mucha Lucha Otros de sus personajes mas conocidos y Emblematicos. Diademas-Blair-waldorf.jpg|Blair Waldorf en Chica indiscreta. Tori_vega_season_2.jpg|Victoria "Tori" Vega (2ª voz) en Victorious. Ino_NS.png|Ino Yamanaka en Naruto. Soi Fong2.png|Soi Fong en Bleach. 1288253646080_f.jpg|Yumi en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Nala_niña.jpg|Nala (niña) en El rey león. Sunny-Monroe.png|Sunny Monroe en Sunny, entre estrellas. Stacy Hirano.png|Stacy Hirano en Phineas y Ferb. Fawn.jpg|Fawn en Tinker Bell. Archivo:SSHarley.png|Dra. Harleen F. Quinzel/Harley Quinn en Escuadrón suicida, Harley-quinn-harleen-quinzel-injustice-2-42.9.jpg|Al mismo personaje en el videojuego Injustice: Gods Among Us, Injustice 2 y en la película LEGO Batman: La película. RamsInfobox.jpg|Jefa Rambamboo de Breadwinners. Jinx LoL.png|Jinx en League of Legends. Wildstylelgo.png|Lucy "Estilo Libre" en La gran aventura LEGO. Enid_okko.png|Enid en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Jenmasterson6teen.png|Jen Masterson en Locos dieciséis. Brutilda Torton.jpg|Brutilda Torton a partir de la segunda película de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. MLP-SilverSpoon1.png|Silver Spoon en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. MLP-Twist1.png|Twist también de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Nya.jpeg|Nya de LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Sidekick_%284%29.jpg|Vana Glama (2ª voz) en Secuaces. PrincessZange2.png|Princesa Zange en Magiespadas. ChanelSQS2.png|Chanel Oberlin en Scream Queens. Wenn22727736-2.jpg|Ha sido últimamente la voz recurrente de Rebecca Ferguson. Demi-Lovato-2017.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Demi Lovato. Amanda_bynes.jpg|Voz recurrente de Amanda Bynes. Victoria-justice-2017 1.jpg|Ha sido también la voz recurrente de Victoria Justice. Leighton-meester-06.jpg|Ha sido también la voz recurrente de Leighton Meester. Emma Roberts 2016-03.jpg|Ha sido últimamente la voz recurrente de Emma Roberts. Rose Byrne 2015-05.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Rose Byrne. Ellen Page 2014-06.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Ellen Page. Jaimie_Alexander.jpg|También ha sido la voz recurrente de Jaimie Alexander. Alinne.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de la actriz brasileña Alinne Moraes. Avenidabrasil nina.jpg|Nina en Avenida Brasil. MitchieTorres2.png|Mitchie Torres en Camp Rock y Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. 1OBLRFnv.jpeg|Madison Montgomery en la serie American Horror Story: Coven. Maggiesmerelda.jpg|Maggie Esmerelda en la serie American Horror Story: Freak Show. Riyochuchi detail.png|Riyo Chuchi en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Karlahamtaro.png|Karla Iwata en Hamtaro. EP729_Skyla.png|Skyla en Pokémon Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales. Portrait_teaser_300x348.jpg|Max Black en Dos chicas quebradas. Lucy van pelt lfeumcchb.png|Lucy Van Pelt en La felicidad es una manta cálida, Charlie Brown. File 20103241888.jpg|Betty Suarez (2ª voz) en Ugly Betty. Maya_st_germain.jpg|Maya St. Germain en Lindas mentirosas. ScreenCapture_12.02.13_2-03-16.jpg|Buttercream Sunday en Littlest Pet Shop. Shannon-despicable-me-2-75.5.jpg|Shannon en Mi villano favorito 2. Frankiecartoonprofile.png|Frankie Stein en Monster High (volumen 3-presente). MordecaiMom.jpg|Mamá de Mordecai en Un show más. Patsey.jpg|Patsey en 12 años esclavo (versión Buena Vista). Amber_-_The_Other_Woman_002.jpg|Amber en Mujeres al ataque. Teenage-drama-queen-400a020907.jpg|Carla Santini en Confesiones de una típica adolescente. Noomi-Rapace-as-Lisbeth-Salander-noomi-rapace-32736489-1270-540.jpg|Fue la voz de Noomi Rapace como Lisbeth Salander. JaimieAlexander_Sif.jpg|Sif en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Xmen_kitty.jpg|Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat en dos películas de X-Men. Ramona Flowers.jpg|Ramona Flowers en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños. Bella-heathcote_.jpg|Victoria Winters en Sombras tenebrosas. 549240_.jpg|Josette DuPres también en Sombras tenebrosas. Baby Doll.jpeg|Baby Doll en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal. 7757543.jpg|Palmer Dodge en Una esposa de mentira. Carmenlowell.jpg|Carmen Lowell en las películas de Amigas inseparables. Narnia_susan.jpg|Susan Pevensie en las películas de Las crónicas de Narnia. Isabelle_City_of_bones.png|Isabelle Lightwood en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso. 31307-26581.gif|Carly Jones en La casa de cera. DF3JulieChristensen.png|Julie Christensen en Destino final 3. 153px-Tiff3.gif|Tiff en Kirby. Jailbreak.png|Lady Hacker en Emoji: La película. Dannan-omallard-jakers-the-adventures-of-piggley-winks-31.4.jpg|Dannan O'Mallard en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks. DuniaZooMoo.jpg|Dunia en ZooMoo. FYLZZP-Pipsqueak2.png|Pipsqueak en Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets. Karla Falcón (nacida el 29 de julio de 1983) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana. Reconocida por ser la voz de la Dulce Princesa en Hora de aventura, Ino Yamanaka en Naruto, Soi Fong en Bleach, Buena Niña en ¡Mucha Lucha!, Stacy Hirano en Phineas y Ferb, Yumi en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Blair Waldorf en la serie Chica indiscreta, Tori Vega en Victorious a partir de la segunda temporada, Harley Quinn en la película Escuadrón suicida, Jinx en League of Legends, Fawn en las películas de Tinker Bell, Frankie Stein en Monster High a partir de la tercera temporada y por ser la voz recurrente de las actrices Leighton Meester, Demi Lovato, Emma Roberts y Amanda Bynes. Karla es la representante de la tercera generación de actrices de voz de gran categoría, siendo su abuela una de las pioneras del doblaje en México Doña Carmen Donna-Dío y su madre Olga Donna-Dío reconocida actriz y directora de doblaje que siguiera la tradición actoral familiar. Inició en el doblaje a la edad de 3 años, en 1986. Está casada con el también actor de doblaje Héctor Emmanuel Gómez. thumb|Algunos de sus Personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik thumb|Creado por Eduardo454. Filmografía Películas Ellen Page *Línea mortal: Al límite (2017) - Courtney Holmes *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) - Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat *Sentimientos (2013) - Jenny *Una familia genial (2008) - Vanessa Wetherhold *X-Men: La batalla final (2006) - Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat *Hard Candy: Niña mala (2005) - Hayley Stark Rose Byrne *Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) - Kelly Radner *Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) - Raina Boyanov *Buenos vecinos (2014) - Kelly Radner *Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) - Dana *Les doy un año - Nat (2013) *¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? (2010) - Jackie Q Rebecca Ferguson *Life: Vida inteligente (2017) - Dra. Miranda North *La chica del tren (2016) - Anna Watson *Florence: La mejor peor de todas (2016) - Kathleen *Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta (2015) - Ilsa *Hércules (2014) - Ergenia Leighton Meester *El juez (2014) - Carla Powell *Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Jamie *Princesa por accidente (2011) - Meg *La hija de mi mejor amigo (2011) - Nina *Amor a distancia (2010) - Amy Noomi Rapace *Marcado por la muerte (2013) - Beatrice Louzon *Prometeo (2012) - Dra. Elizabeth Shaw *La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire (2009) - Lisbeth Salander *La chica que soñaba con un cerillo y un galón de gasolina (2009) - Lisbeth Salander *Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres (2009) - Lisbeth Salander Jaimie Alexander *Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - Sif *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Sif *El último desafío (2013) - Sarah Torrance *Thor (2011) - Sif Alexandra Daddario *Guardianes de la bahía (2017) - Summer Quinn *Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (2013) - Annabeth Chase *Pase libre (2011) - Paige, la niñera *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) - Annabeth Chase America Ferrera *Special Correspondents (2016) - Brigida *Una boda de locos (2010) - Lucia Ramirez *Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) - Carmen Lowell *Amigas inseparables (2005) - Carmen Lowell Amanda Bynes *Hairspray (2007) - Penny Pingleton *Una novata en un cuento de hadas (2007) - Sydney White *Una chica en apuros (2006) - Viola Hastings *Lo que una chica quiere (2003) - Daphne Reynolds Imogen Poots *Need for Speed: La película (2014) - Julia Maddon *Jimi: Todo está de mi lado (2013) - Linda Keith *Noche de miedo (2011) - Amy Peterson Meagan Good *Al diablo con las noticias (2013) - Linda Jackson *Baile urbano (2007) - April *D.E.B.S. Espías seductoras (2004) - Max Victoria Justice *Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema (2012) - Karen "Wren" DeSantis *Victorious: Encerrados (2012) - Tori Vega *Victorious: Tori va a los Platiniums (2011) - Tori Vega Demi Lovato *Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) - Mitchie Torres *Programa de Protección para Princesas (2009) - Princesa Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore / Rosie González *Camp Rock (2008) - Mitchie Torres Anna Popplewell *Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) - Susan Pevensie *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008) - Susan Pevensie *Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) - Susan Pevensie Anna Paquin *Historias de familia (2005) - Lili *Ella es así (1999) - Mackenzie Siler *Una difícil decisión (1999) - Alison Kantrowitz Rita Ora *Cincuenta sombras más oscuras (2017) - Mia Grey *Cincuenta sombras de Grey (2015) - Mia Grey Casey Wilson *¿Por qué él? (2016) - Missy Pederman *Guerra de novias (2009) - Stacy Kindred Jessica Brown Findlay *Victor Frankenstein (2015) - Lorelei *Un cuento de invierno (2014) - Beverly Penn Mackenzie Davis *Misión rescate (2015) - Mindy Park *Sólo amigos? (2013) - Nicole Amber Heard *Magic Mike XXL (2015) - Zoe *The Joneses (2009) - Jenn Jones Kate Upton *Mujeres al ataque (2014) - Amber *Los tres chiflados (2012) - Hermana Bernice Marnette Patterson *Francotirador (2014) - Sarah *Starship Troopers 3: Marauder (2008) - Holly Little Portia Doubleday *Ella (2013) - Isabella *Carrie (2013) - Chris Hargensen Emma Roberts *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Casey Mathis / Miller *Día de los enamorados (2010) - Grace Smart Lyndsy Fonseca *Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Katie Deauxma *Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) - Katie Deauxma Keke Palmer *Rags, el poder de la música (2012) - Kadee Worth *Canción del corazón (2012) - Olivia Hill Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) - Mary Todd Lincoln *Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) - Ramona Flowers Megan Fox *El dictador (2012) - Ella misma *Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) - Carla Santini Mia Wasikowska *Jane Eyre (2011) - Jane Eyre *The Kids Are All Right (2010) - Joni Rachel Nichols *Conan, el bárbaro (2011) - Tamara *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara Spencer Locke *Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) - K-Mart (versión HBO) *Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) - K-Mart Amy Adams *The Fighter (2010) - Charlene Fleming *Propuesta de año bisiesto (2010) - Anna Brady Margarita Levieva *Adventureland (2009) - Lisa P. *Invisible (2007) - Annie Newton Juno Temple *Diva adolescente (2008) - Jennifer "Drippy" Logan *Expiación, deseo y pecado (2007) - Lola Quincey Mae Whitman *Noches de tormenta (2008) - Amanda Willis *Boogeyman 2 (2007) - Alison Danielle Panabaker *Mr. Brooks (2007) - Jane Brooks *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) - Phoebe North Alison Lohman *Lo que perdimos en el camino (2007) - Kelly *Beowulf (2007) - Úrsula *Los tramposos (2003) - Angela Camilla Belle *Cuando un extraño llama (2006) - Jill Johnson *Un alma en silencio (2005) - Dot Katie Stuart *X-Men 2 (2003) - Kitty Pryde *Epicentro (2000) - Robyn Foster Jimmy Workman *Los locos Addams II (1993) - Pericles Addams *Los locos Addams (1991) - Pericles Addams Otros *La niñera (2017) - Allison (Bella Thorne) *CHiPs: Patrulla motorizada recargada (2016) - Ava Perez (Rosa Salazar) *Aliados (2016) - Voces adicionales *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) - Allison (Vanessa Bayer) *Presencia siniestra (2016) - Mary Portman (Naomi Watts) *Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) - Misty Mountains (Murielle Telio) *La nueva cenicienta: Si el zapato te queda (2016) - Athena (Amy Louise Wilson) *Escuadrón suicida (2016) - Dra. Harleen F. Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Margot Robbie) *The Fundamentals of Caring (2016) - Reportera (Carol Varney) *Cazafantasmas (2016) - Jillian Holtzman (Kate McKinnon) (tráiler) *The Invitation (2015) - Gina (Michelle Krusiec) *Macbeth (2015) - Lady Macbeth (Marion Cotillard) *La verdad oculta (2015) - Voces adicionales *El pequeño ayudante de Santa (2015) - Eleanor (Paige) *Dos locas en fuga (2015) - Teresa Cortez (Evaluna Montaner) *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) - Susan Riddick (Kylie Minogue) *Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) - Dag (Abbey Lee) *Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) - Voces adicionales *El destino de Júpiter (2015) - Kalique Abrasax (Tuppence Middleton) *Peter Pan (2015) - Princesa Tigrilla (Rooney Mara) (tráiler) *El regalo prometido 2 (2015) - Vendedora de arboles (Lindsay Maxwell) *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) - Stacy Arbus (Lindsay Sloane) *Hasta que la muerte los juntó (2014) - Quinn Altman (Abigail Spencer) *Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) - Mary (Renée Marino) *Veronica Mars (2014) - Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie (Tina Majorino) *Si decido quedarme (2014) - Groupie (Sarah Grey) / Fan del autógrafo (Elisa King) *Maze Runner: Correr o morir (2014) - Teresa Agnes (Kaya Scodelario) (tráiler) *Tortugas Ninja (2014) - Taylor (Abby Elliott) *Luna de miel en familia (2014) - Madrastra de Wall Street (Aimee Goldsmith) *Godzilla (2014) - Elle Brody (Elizabeth Olsen) *Noé (2014) - Voces adicionales *Actividad paranormal: Los marcados (2014) - Marisol Vargas (Gabrielle Walsh) *RoboCop (2014) - Jae Kim (Aimee Garcia) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) - Sarah (Hannah Taylor Gordon) *Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) - Alisa Rosado (Leela Savasta) *Una Historia Que Contar (2013) - Alexia (Ali Hillis) *12 años esclavo (2013) - Patsey (Lupita Nyong'o) (versión Buena Vista) *Burton y Taylor (2013) - Sally Burton (Cassie Raine) *Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Voces adicionales *El corazón de la nación (2013) - Faith (Jana Kramer) *El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) - Jill *Prisioneros (2013) - Eliza Birch (Zoe Soul) *Cuestión de tiempo (2013) - Kit Kat (Lydia Wilson) *Sin escape (2013) - Leanne Magna (Rebecca Budig) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Isabelle Lightwood (Jemima West) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Reportera / Voz en avión *The Way, Way Back (2013) - Steph (Zoe Levin) *Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) - Sorina Luminita (Bar Paly) *El gran Gatsby (2013) - Catherine (Adelaide Clemens) *Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Riley (Gina Carano) *12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) - Sarah Malloy (Cindy Busby) *Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Segen (Daniella Kertesz) *Scary Movie 5 (2013) - Voces adicionales *Hermosas criaturas (2013) - Savannah Snow (Tiffany Boone) *A toda madre (2012) - Joyce Margolis (Ari Graynor) / Jessica (Yvonne Strahovski *Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) - Cruz (Amy Lennox) *Sombras tenebrosas (2012) - Victoria Winters/Josette DuPres (Bella Heathcote) *Proyecto X (2012) - Alexis (Alexis Knapp) *Vaqueras y ángeles (2012) - Madison (Leslie-Anne Huff) *¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Kelly (Leela Savasta) *Con el diablo adentro (2012) - Isabella Rossi (Fernanda Andrade) *Año nuevo (2011) - Elise (Lea Michele) *Una esposa de mentira (2011) - Palmer Dodge (Brooklyn Decker) *La última noche de la humanidad (2011) - Anne (Rachael Taylor) *Destino final 5 (2011) - Candice Hooper (Ellen Wroe) *No me quites a mi novio (2011) - Claire (Ashley Williams) *Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Jamie (Meghan Markle) *El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Stephanie (Leslie Bibb) *Súper 8 (2011) - Jen Kaznyk (Amanda Michalka) *Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) - Samantha O'Hare (Kaley Cuoco) *Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) - Babydoll (Emily Browning) *Mi abuela es un peligro 3 (2011) - Mia (Michelle Ang) *Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) - Debbie (Rashida Jones) *Skyline (2010) - Denise (Crystal Reed) *Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre (2010) - Amy (Emily Tennant) *Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) - Heather (Madison Riley) *17 otra vez (2009) - Jaime (Katerina Graham) *Hotel para perros (2009) - Heather (Kyla Pratt) *American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) - Dana (Melanie Papalia) *Spectacular! (2009) - Courtney Lane (Tammin Sursok) *El aprendiz de vampiro (2009) - Rebecca (Jessica Carlson) *Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) - Lauren Adler (Caitlin Fitzgerald) *Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) - Melanie (Noureen DeWulf) *Bienvenido a Woodstock (2009) - Tisha (Mamie Gummer) *Miss Marzo (2009) - Cindi Whitehall (Raquel Alessi) *Brüno (2009) - Paula Abdul *Step Up 3: un paso adelante 3D (2009) - Jenny Kido (Mari Koda) *La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) - Mari Collingwood (Sara Paxton) *La piedra mágica (2009) - Bebé (Elizabeth Avellan) *Legalmente rubias (2009) - China (Gisselle Castellanos) *Otis deseos oscuros (2008) - Riley Lawson (Ashley Johnson) *El rockero (2008) - Amelia Stone (Emma Stone) *Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) - Liz Sherman (Selma Blair) *Cloverfield: Monstruo (2008) - Lily Ford (Jessica Lucas) *La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) - Britt (Emily Perkins) *Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) - Kelly (Krysten Ritter) *Fotografía esto (2008) - Alexa (Lauren Collins) *Que gane el mejor (2008) - Miriam (Marisa Guterman) *San Giuseppe Moscati: El doctor de los pobres (2007) - Elena Cajafa (Kasia Smutniak) *Licencia para casarse (2007) - Sadie Jones (Mandy Moore) *Rocket Science (2007) - Ginny Ryerson (Anna Kendrick) *Camino salvaje (2007) - Carine McCandless (Jena Malone) *30 días de noche (2007) - Denise (Amber Sainsbury) *Escritores de la libertad (2007) - Gloria (Kristin Herrera) *Super cool (2007) - Gaby (Marcela Lentz-Pope) *Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) - Johanna (Jayne Wisener) *El diario de los muertos (2007) - Tracy Thurman (Amy Ciupak Lalonde) *Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras (2007) - Lainey (Nenetzi Scott) *El reino (2007) - Srta. Ross (Minka Kelly) *St Trinian's (2007) - Chloe (Antonia Bernath) *Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar (2007) - Sarah (Kierstin Koppel) *American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) - Ashley (Meghan Heffern) *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) - Trish (Kelly Vitz) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) - Voces adicionales *Sé quién me mató (2007) - Marcia (Jessica Rose) *Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) - Carly Douglas (Zena Grey) *Factory Girl (2006) - Edie Sedgwick (Sienna Miller) *Aquamarine (2006) - Cecilia Banks (Arielle Kebbel) *Las horas perdidas (2006) - Dream/Veronica (Amy Poehler) *La conquista del honor (2006) - Pauline Harnois (Melanie Lynskey) *Golpe de suerte (2006) - Maggie (Samaire Armstrong) *Destino final 3 (2006) - Julie Christensen (Amanda Crew) *Pisando firme (2006) - Mina Hoyt (Maddy Curle) *Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) - Kiresha (Giovonnie Samuels) *Puentes rotos (2006) - Dixie Leigh Delton (Lindsey Haun) *Material Girls (2006) - Martinique (Misty Traya) *Wendy Wu: La Princesa Guerrera (2006) - Jessica Dawson (Ellen Woglom) *RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas (2006) - Gretchen (Veronika Sztopa) *Pacto infernal (2006) - Kira Snider (Sarah Smyth) *Aceptados (2006) - Voces adicionales *La casa de cera (2005) - Carly (Elisha Cuthbert) *El sonido del trueno (2005) - Janny Krase (Jemina Rooper) *Memorias de una geisha (2005) - Pumpkin (Youki Kudoh) *American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2005) - Alexis (Angel Lewis) *Triunfos robados 2: De nuevo (2004) - Marni (Bethany Joy Galeotti) *Ella está encantada (2004) - Olive (Jennifer Higham) *Ahora sí es amor (2003) - Melissa "Mel"/"Missy" Rochester (joven) (Mallory Margel) *Mano a mano: La película (2002) - Tawny Dean (Margo Harshman) *La cadete Kelly (2002) - Kelly Collins (Hilary Duff) *Carrie (2002) - Helen Shyres (Chelan Simmons) *Pumpkin - Anne Chung (Michelle Krusiec) (2002) *Un amor para recordar (2002) - Tracie (Paz de la Huerta) (doblaje original) *Scream 3 (2000) - Martha Meeks (Heather Matarazzo) *Triunfos robados (2000) - Lava (Shamari Fears) (doblaje original) *Magnolia (1999) - Julia (Nancy Marston) *Un adolescente en la corte del Rey Arturo (1995) - Princesa Katie (Paloma Baeza) *La montaña embrujada (1995) - Anna (Elisabeth Moss) *Santa Cláusula (1994) - Judy (Paige Tamada) *Asesinos por naturaleza (1994) - Mallory Knox (Juliette Lewis) (redoblaje) *La casa de los espíritus (1993) - Alba (Sasha Hanau) *Conan, el destructor (1984) - Princesa Jehnna (Olivia d'Abo) (redoblaje) Películas animadas Kate Higgins *Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Frankie Stein *Monster High: From Fear to Eternity - Frankie Stein *Monster High: 13 Deseos - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Embrujadas - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! - Frankie Stein Angela Bartys *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido - Fawn *Tinker Bell: Hadas al Rescate - Fawn *Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas - Fawn *Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas - Fawn *Repostería de Hadas - Fawn *Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas - Fawn Britt Irvin *Barbie: Moda mágica en París - Raquel *Barbie: El secreto de las hadas - Raquel Grant George *Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Narradora (tráiler) *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Narradora (tráiler) Kathleen Barr *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas - Eris *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 - Eris Otros *Emoji: La película - Lady Hacker (2017) *Sing: Ven y canta - Voces adicionales (2016) *La vida secreta de tus mascotas - María (Sandra Echeverría) (2016) *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Gansa del Palacio (2016) *Una familia espacial - Voces adicionales (2015) *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Esposa de Hombre Monstruo (2015) *Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás - Fawn (Ginnifer Goodwin) (2015) *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 - Brutilda Torton (Kristen Wiig) (2014) *La gran aventura Lego - Estilo-libre (Elizabeth Banks) (2014) *El rey león - Nala (niña) *Toy Story - Hannah Phillips *Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás - Wendy Darling (niña) *Barbie y las zapatillas mágicas - Tara Pennington / Odile *Bratz: Pura magia - Kirstee *Hoodwinked Too! - Gretel *Heavenly Sword - Whiptail *Todos contra los Ed's - Nazz *Lilo & Stitch - Voces adicionales *Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín - Lucy Van Pelt *La felicidad es una manta cálida, Charlie Brown - Lucy Van Pelt *Los cuentos navideños de Charlie Brown - Lucy Van Pelt *Tinker Bell - Fawn (America Ferrera) *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Stacy Hirano (Kelly Hu) *Mi villano favorito 2 - Shannon *¡Mucha lucha! :El regreso de El Maléfico - Buena Niña *ZooMoo - Dunia Series animadas Grey DeLisle *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Yumi *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Carol Danvers/Miss Marvel Mary-Kate Olsen *Mary-Kate y Ashley en acción - Mary-Kate/Agente Misty *Los Simpson - Ella misma Tajja Isen *Los osos Berenstain - Hermana Osa *Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets - Pipsqueak Tara Strong *¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks - Dannan O'Mallard *Fillmore - Ingrid Otros *Magiespadas - Princesa Zange *Un show más - Mamá de Mordecai (Katey Sagal) *Guardianes de la galaxia - Gamora (Vanessa Marshall) *Kim Possible - Monique (Raven-Symoné) *Robotboy - Robotgirl *Monster High - Frankie Stein (3ª voz) *¡Mucha Lucha! - Buena Niña *¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Enid *Locos dieciséis - Jen Masterson (doblaje mexicano) *Hora de aventura - Dulce Princesa / Princesa Hot Dog (2ª voz) *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - María Hill (temp. 2) *Tres espías sin límites - Madison (un ep.) *Escuela Wayside - Dana *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Julie Sánchez/Suárez (2ª temp. ep. 15) *Phineas y Ferb - Stacy Hirano *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Riyo Chuchi *Meteoro: la nueva generación - Annalise Zazic *Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes pasos - Gracie *Generador Rex - Cricket *Bratz - Kirstee (Kaley Cuoco) *Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Hellen (3 eps.) *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Stacy / Zoe *¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Camarera en restaurante *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Silver Spoon / Twist (2ª voz) *Transformers: Prime - Miko Nakadai *Breadwinners - Jefa Rambamboo *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Drusa *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Raquelle *El castigado - Beth *LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Nya Smith *Littlest Pet Shop - Buttercream Sunday *Las locuras de Andy - Voces diversas *Creepie - Melanie Melisma *Origanimales - Rita, la mono colobo rojo *MAD - Voces adicionales (temp. 4) *Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) *Futurama - Lucy Liu (ep. 47) / Voces adicionales (temps. 1-4) Anime Ryoka Yuzuki *Naruto - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Shippūden - Ino Yamanaka Otros *Bleach - Soi Fong *ID-0 - Amanza Volchkova *Hamtaro - Karla Iwata *Pokémon - Liza / Nicollete / Matori (2ª voz) / Skyla *Kirby - Tiff *Espíritu de lucha - Reiko *Candidato de la diosa - Rome Lotte *Corrector Yui - Akiko Yanagi *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Pallas (adulta) *Zatch Bell - Lori *Nadja del mañana - Rosemary Applefield *Shinzo - Binka *Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Ukitsu Kankichi *Bakugan - Soon *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Ishizu Ishtar (joven) Series de TV Demi Lovato *Sunny entre Estrellas (2009-2011) - Sunny Munroe *Glee: buscando la fama - Dani *Disney Channel Games 2008 - Ella misma *Mientras toca la campana- Charlote Adams *Studio DC: Almost Live - Ella misma *Amigos por el mundo - Ella misma *Anatomía según Grey - Haley May (temp. 6, ep. 122) Emma Roberts *Scream Queens - Chanel Oberlin *American Horror Story: Coven - Madison Montgomery *American Horror Story: Freak Show - Maggie Esmeralda *American Horror Story: Cult - Serena Belinda Amanda Bynes *Las travesuras de mi hermana (2002-2006) - Holly Tyler *Las aventuras del suspenso (2001) - Danielle Warner *El show de Amanda (1999-2001) - Anfitriona/Varios Skyler Samuels *The Gates - Andie Bates *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Gigi Hollinsworth *Drake & Josh - Ashley Blake America Ferrera *Ugly Betty - Betty Suarez *Christine - Christine Bianca Lawson *Diarios de vampiros - Emily Bennett *Lindas mentirosas - Maya St. Germain Jaimie Alexander *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Sif *Kyle XY - Jesi XX Leighton Meester *Chica indiscreta - Blair Waldorf (2007-2012) *Chica indiscreta: Retrospectiva - Blair Waldorf (2013) Rashida Jones *Construyendo un parque - Ann Perkins (1ª voz) *La oficina - Karen Fillippeli (2ª voz) Otros *New Girl - Reagan Lucas (Megan Fox) (2016-presente) *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Evie (Gemma Forsyth) (1ª temp.) *Teen Wolf - Tracy Stewart (Kelsey Chow) (2015-2016) *IZombie - Olivia "Liv" Moore (Rose McIver) (2015-presente) *Agente Carter - Angie Martinelli (Lyndsy Fonseca) (2015-presente) *American Horror Story: Hotel - Natacha Rambova (Alexandra Daddario) (2015) *American Horror Story: Asylum - Alma Walker (2012-2013) *American Horror Story: Murder House - Stephanie Boggs (2011) *Anatomía según Grey - Reed Adamson (Nora Zehetner) (2009-2010) *The Returned - Rowan Blackshaw (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) (2015-presente) *2 chicas quebradas - Max Black (Kat Dennings) (2012-presente) *New Girl - Brooke (Katie Cassidy) (2011) *Orange: Vidas ajenas - Lindsay Gardner (Shannon Lucio) (2004-2005) *Lost - Nikki Fernandez (Kiele Sanchez) (temp. 3, ep. 63) *El señor Young - Ivy Young *La familia Salinger - Claudia Salinger (Lacey Chabert) (1ª voz) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Cassidy Cornell/Hellen Braidwell (Mae Whitman) (temp. 9, ep. 11) *Victorious - Tori Vega (Victoria Justice) (2ª voz) / Voces diversas (temp. 1) (2011-2013) *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Lindsay Gardner *Colegio del agujero negro - Corrine Baxter *El misterio de Anubis - Joy Mercer *Laguna Beach - Kristin Cavallari *Veronica Mars - Madison Sinclar / Cindy "Mac" Mackentire *Lizzie McGuire - Katherine "Kate" Sanders (Ashlie Brillault) *Héroes - Mónica Dawson (Dana Davis) *Zoey 101 - Coco (Jessica Chaffin) *Drake & Josh - Yooka (temp. 3, ep. 3) *iCarly - Valery / Veronica / Nora Dershlit (2 eps.) *Tal para cual - Ashley Burke (Ashley Olsen) *Hermanos rebeldes - Brooke Davis *Smallville - Sara Conroy *Las aventuras de Merlín - Nimueh *CSI: New York - Voces adicionales *Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie - Voces adicionales *Cuello blanco - Grace Quinn (Kate Levering) (temp. 1, ep. 12) / Raquel Laroque (Eliza Dushku) (temp. 3, ep. 39) (2011) *Dynamo: Magia imposible - Voces adicionales *El mentalista **Sam Starks (Olesya Rulin) (temp. 3, ep. 5) (2010) **Sherry Wagner (Jessy Schram) (temp. 3, ep. 8) (2010) Miniseries *Cuentos de la historia sin fin - Fallon (Brittany Drisdelle) (2001) *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Raquelle Telenovelas brasileñas Alinne Moraes *Corazón de estudiante - Rosana *El color del pecado - Moa *Mujeres apasionadas - Clara *Como una ola - Nina *Dos caras - Silvia *Vivir la vida - Luciana *Las cariocas - Nadia *Cuento encantado - Cristina Catarina Ávila de Seráfia (Participación especial) *El astro - Lili Débora Falabella *CuChiCheos - Isabel *La mujer invisible - Clarisse *Avenida Brasil - Nina / Rita Mariana Ximenes *Las brasileñas - Liliane (tráiler) *La favorita - Lara *Passione - Clara Cléo Pires *Cobras y lagartos - Leticia *América - Lurdinha Leandra Leal *Señora del destino - Maria Claudia *Páginas de la vida - Sabrina Otros *El clon - Sonninha (Andressa Katz) Dramas coreanos *Uncontrollably Fond - Yoon Jung Eun (Im Joo Eun) *Iris - Yang Jung In (Kim Hye Jin) Videojuegos *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Raven / Harley Quinn *Injustice 2 - Harley Quinn *League of Legends - Jinx *Lego Dimensions - Estilo-Libre / Nya Smith *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Ino Yamanaka Comerciales *Amazon.com.mx (promos: "El Buen Fin sin filas ni apretones", "Semana de Black Friday" y "Semana de Cyber Monday") (todos, voz en off) (2016) *Iusacell (promo: Tres meses de música ilimitada gratis con Iusacell) (voz de chica activa) (2015) Dirección de doblaje Películas *Cuando te encuentre *Flicka 3 *Get the Gringo (versión Fox) *La aparición *Prosecuting Casey Anthony *Campamento zombie *Vaqueras y ángeles 2: El verano de Dakota *Un cuento de invierno *Lucy *Ouija *Eliminar amigo *Dos locas en fuga *Los huéspedes *12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección *Ouija 2: El origen del mal *Los Meyerowitz: La familia no se elige (Historias nuevas y selectas) Series de TV *Vanessa & Jan *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) *American Horror Story: Coven *American Horror Story: Freak Show *American Horror Story: Hotel *American Horror Story: Roanoke *American Horror Story: Cult *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (temp. 1) *Max & Shred *Video Game High School *IZombie *Scream Queens *Shooter Películas animadas *La vida secreta de tus mascotas (algunos personajes) *Minions (tráilers) Series animadas *Polly Pocket *Tío Grandpa *Kong: El rey de los monos *Ben 10 (2016) *¡OK, K.O! Seamos héroes *Plaza Lakewood Turbo Especiales de TV *El Tío (diálogos de Tío Grandpa) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Central Entertainment *Copa Producciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Ki Audio *KiteTeam *LAS Dubbing *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Curiosidades *Ha afirmado que sus personajes favoritos doblados por ella son Blair Waldorf, Liz Sherman, Tori Vega, Sunny Munroe y Raquelle de Barbie. *Ha interpretado a diversos personajes donde ha compartido similitud con Christine Byrd donde sus personajes son mejores amigas, rivales o tienen una conexión colegial, por ejemplo: **En Chica indiscreta Karla interpreta a Blair y Christine a su enemiga Jenny. **En Princesa por accidente ella interpretó el personaje de Meg Kelly-Bennett y Christine a Amanda **En Zoey 101 Karla interpretó a Coco Wexler y Christine a la protagonista Zoey Brooks. **En Escuela Wayside Karla fue la voz de Dana, mientras que Christine prestó su voz a Maurecia. **En las nuevas peliculas de Tinker Bell (franquicia), Karla interpreto el personaje de Fawn y Christine tomó una vez mas el papel protagónico como Tinker Bell. **En la serie animada de Phineas y Ferb Karla interpreta el personaje de Stacy Hirano y Christine a Candace Flynn. **En la serie de anime Naruto y Naruto Shippūden Karla dobló el personaje de Ino Yamanaka y Christine Byrd a Sakura Haruno. **En la telenovela brasileña Mujeres Apasionadas, Karla hizo a Clara (Alinne Moraes) y Christine a Rafaela (Paula Picarelli), ambas eran amigas íntimas. *Curiosamente los personajes que ambas actrices interpretan en Phineas y Ferb y Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, son mejores amigas y a la vez rivales por motivos similares, como el amor de un chico o destacar en actividades variadas. *Alondra Hidalgo, Karla Falcón y Leyla Rangel han doblado a las actrices Lea Michele y Victoria Justice en distintas ocasiones: **Alondra dobla a Victoria en Zoey 101 y la película Spectacular! Leyla en su apárición especial en iCarly y en la serie Victorious, donde fue reemplazada por Karla cuando dejó el pais. **Leyla es la voz de Lea Michele en Glee 3D: La película y las primeras dos temporadas de Glee: buscando la fama, después Alondra la sustituyó por los mismos motivos y Karla le dió voz en la película Año nuevo. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Falcón, Karla Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA